


We All Come Tumbl'n Down

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fast and the Furious Series, Hockey RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to keep all my Tumblr fic and Not!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ooh you pretty thing (Hockey RPF, Jamie/Tyler)

**Author's Note:**

> I write Tumblr fic you guys. This is where it gets collected if its not a "real" fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you write Jamie/Tyler? Bc if so, 10. Exhibitionism.

Tyler parades around the locker room naked. It is going to literally kill Jamie one of these days. Or figuratively. Okay figuratively. It’s just - he’s gorgeous okay?

He’s gorgeous. He’s not like Jamie. There’s no softness on his body. He’s ripplingly muscle and lean strength and long, gorgeous cock and tight firm ass Jamie wants to bite. That would be bad enough if Tyler didnt want everyone to see it because he knows his body is just as pretty as his face but he does. 

And seriously. Jamie is dying and one of these days, he’s going to crack and do something really, really stupid.


	2. our two bloods mingled be [far future for the Ecstasy series - Geno/Dima(OMC) - ABO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deep kissing for Dima and Geno

Dima has many things that are his favorite thing to do in bed with Zhenya. He loves sucking his cock, he loves eating him out, he loves fucking him. This is, though, is Dima’s absolute favorite - the two of them knotted together, face to face, Zhenya on bottom, his strong body holding Dima up as they kiss. 

He could crawl into his omega like this. Their tongues continuing what their bodies can no longer keep up. He can taste Zhenya’s desire on his lips. He’s so sweet with a salty edge that cuts through to keep it from being saccharine. 

Dima usually cant keep his hands off Zhenya’s face when they’re like this. He has to caress his jaw, his cheekbones, his temples as their teeth click together. He has to remind himself that this is real, that he ended up here, with his Zhenya in his arms after everything.

No, Dima’s favorite is when they break for air and his mate smiles up at him and says “Metiya, God, love you.” That’s the best. He doesn’t think anything can beat that.


	3. no sleep til brooklyn no sleep (Howard/Steve, takes place in the same universe as You’re the Only Hope For Me )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MERCILESSLY DESIRES HOWARD/STEVE, 6" - set right after Bucky tells Howard to go get his man.

Howard doesn’t run to Rogers, no Steve’s -he’s gonna cal him Steve in his head if Barnes is right- room but its a near thing. He jogs maybe. Walks with purpose. He doesn’t knock though and he’s rewarded with a shirtless Steve. God he is beautiful. He really doesn’t understand how Carter resisted the urge to touch him that first day in the lab. Then again, Steve wasn’t MADE for Carter. Steve’s his.

“Stark?” He looks confused but not unhappy to see him. 

He even smiles a little and ugh, he’s everything Howard shouldn’t want. Blond haired, blued-eyed, goyisha, and oh yeah, male. His mama and bubbe would both have conniptions if they knew, God rest their souls. And Howard could give two shits about any of that as he crosses the room, goes up on his toes, takes that strong jaw in his hands and kisses Steve right on his surprised mouth.

Steve doesn’t kiss back at first and Howard is gonna count to five and then stop but he only gets to three before Steve is kissing back. He drops his hands to Howards thighs and lifts him up which, hello soldier, is new. He’s never been picked up like this before, with his legs wrapping around a strong narrow waist as he’s carried across the room to the bed. 

It’s a crap bed. Howard can imagine them on one of his, soft but firm with lots of room, not like this sad excuse for a mattress. But it doesnt really matter with Steve kissing and kissing and kissing him, crowding him down into the sheets.

“Get your clothes off,” Howard pants. “Wanna see whats mine.”

“That mean we’re gonna talk about our marks?”

“Later,” Howard promises. “After we come we can talk all night. We will, babydoll. You and me, this is it.” 

Steve beams down at him. “It is, isn’t it?”

Howard scrapes his fingernails through the hair at Steve’s nape. “Yeah. It is.”He can’t keep the smile off his face because fuck the war, he found his soulmate. He actually found him and the guy was crazy enough to want him back. “Kiss me again, Steve?”

“Good lord, yes.” 

Then there’s no more talking. There’s just wet lips and grabbing hands that pull off every layer of clothing. Steve runs so hot that Howard feels like he’s burning and he loves it. Every inch of skin that touches his feels like electricity. He wonders what it would feel like to have that sensation inside him, fucking him deep and hard the way only Steve would be able to and moaned into their kiss.

“Howard,” Steve gasps at the sound. “Oh my god Howard.”

“Tell me you’ve got Vaseline in here.” Steve drops his head to Howard’s chest and shakes his head in defeat. Damnit. “Anything slick? Come on, babydoll, you gotta have something.” When Steve shakes his head again Howard sighs.

Okay. Thats okay. There are other things. Blowjobs are always fun but that would mean they’d have to stop kissing and Howard isn’t ready to stop kissing. Handjobs are good too but Howard really did want to get fucked. So door number three. He’s always been good at improvising.

“C’mere,” he says, tugging at Steve’s hips, and Steve moves pliant under his touch until his legs are outside of Howards, his hard, thick cock pressed against his stomach. It takes a little more maneuvering to get everything where he wants it but Howard finally has Steve exactly where he wants him, a heavy weight on top of him, his cock between his thighs with his beautiful abs trapping Howard’s own cock between them. He grins up at Steve, pecks him on the lips then whispers, “Fuck me.”

Steve shivers, a move that Howard can feel everywhere, then starts to move. It’s a little too dry at first but Steve’s cock starts leaking and soon the slick slide of Steve’s precum has smoothed the way for his thrusts. Steve doesnt stop kissing him as each stroke slides up under Howards balls and along his perineum as they go with every stroke and his stomach providing friction for Howard’s cock. 

For someone who’s never “fondued” before, Steve lasts for a good while. Not that long but enough to rattle Howard’s brain between his ears, long enough that he has to reach between them and grab his cock before Steve is finished, jerk himself off all over Steve’s smooth skin to each deliciously jarring push into the tunnel of his thighs.

Steve swallows the sound of Howard screaming his name and lasts another two minutes before he comes too. Howard doesn’t do anything to muffle his noises. He likes the fact that Steve shouts and shakes and actually says the world “fuck” when he’s coming. It’s both adorable and incendiary.

After, Steve rolls onto his back, taking Howard with him without a word so that he’s laying sprawled across Steve’s body in the mess of their come. Howard doesn’t care. He spends all day covered in engine grease. This is no worse, in fact its infinitely better.

“So,” Steve says. Howard waits for him to continue. 

When he doesn’t, Howard continues for him. “So. I think we should reintroduce ourselves.” He props himself up a little on one arm, using Steve’s chest as a pillow. “Hi. I’m Howard. I’m your soulmate.”

Steve laughs. “Hi Howard. I’m Steve and I’m your soulmate.”

“Nice to meet you Steve,” Howard says. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Not much to tell. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

“What a coincidence,” Howard replies. “So am I.”


	4. best little whorehouse in the galaxy (Avengers AU, Steve/Bucky not!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU MEME. sex workers in space go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft everyone as prostitutes! 
> 
> Warning for mention of Wanda and Pietro twincest in a threesome.

OKAY! So, I’m thinking wild west, Guardians of the Galaxy on the space animal thing but with the Avengers brothel satellite orbiting the colony. Natasha is SO OBVIOUSLY the madame. 

Bucky is the damaged angry former sex slave she rescued from an actual tentacle alien that looks a lot like the Hydra logo who is now her 2IC who doesnt get much business but keeps the other whores in line and provides protection. 

Darcy is the star attraction with her big lips and her big tits and her big laugh. All the working stiffs love her. She’s fantastic at the game and she’s fantastic in bed and she’s everyone’s best gal. She’s got a small fortune tucked away. 

Jane is the quiet brainy one with her own charm. Thor spends his entire paycheck on her every pay period. She loves him but he has no idea its mutual. It’s Nat’s favorite entertainment. 

Janet is the fiesty one that johns go to when they wanna get smacked around. 

Wanda puts on the waif act but shes secretly scary and is the only person Bucky and Nat have had to hide a body for. Actually bodies. Plural. She and her brother do threesomes sometimes for the johns who like siblings. They’re cool with it. Nat doesn’t ask. Its not her place. She doesn’t make anyone’s boundaries for them please and thanks.

Tony was disowned by Howard and ended up tricking until Nat scooped him up. 

Barton would rather fuck for money than let the circus use him one more fucking day. 

Bruce is hiding, the last of a nearly extinct race the rest of the galaxy fears that only Natasha and (after an incident involving big green and a destroyed shuttle) Tony know about. 

Steve is the “new girl”. He’s a little shy and a lot mouthy and when he finds Bucky he’s a lot wrecked. They fuck each other more than they fuck the johns and Nat lets them. She’s just glad James is happier and they both get the job done.


	5. after the disasters that we've seen (Steve/Howard - AU of You're The Only Hope for Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STEVE/HOWARD SOULMATES HAPPINESS AU, JUST SOULMATES HAPPINESS, I DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE HOW JUST LET ME HAVE THIS ;______;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Howard dies of VERY old age at the end.

So. Howard spends his youth tearing the fucking artic apart for Steve and in 1975 he finds him. He nearly has a stroke but he fucking found him and he knew it goddamn it he knew it. His soul mark never turned black so he knew his Steve was alive. He just has to warm up. He does and he watches Steve while he’s sleeping and when Steve wakes up Howard is sitting next to him, holding his hand and says “I’m sorry I got old.” 

Steve stares at him, and smiles and says “You look great.” Because he does. Howard looks fucking amazing even though he’s got grey in his hair and wrinkles round his mouth and eyes. Steve thought he’d be dead in water and he’s with his soulmate instead.

Howard catches him up in the only way he can. “And btw, I have a son. He’s 18 months. I’m sorry.”

And Steve is actually kind of thrilled because there is a little Howard-child on earth. He doesnt want to punch bags or learn about the internet. He wants to see baby Tony.

Maria lets Steve hold him and Steve is just LOST FOREVER. He has only ever loved Bucky, his mom and Howard as much as he loves this tiny person. He wants to take care of him, and play with him, and teach him and watch him grow and see who he grows up to be. He is just completely smitten with Tony who, lets be real, was a cute bb.

God love her, Maria is marked herself, she just hasnt met her soulmate yet and was honestly not fucking thrilled at being trapped in a loveless marriage with a kid she wasnt planning for. So she sorta quietly moves into a different wing and is like “I’m going back to dating, when I find hir, we’re getting divorced,” and Howard is like “Kay.” and the three of them live together in Stark Mansion in NY and they raise Tony together.

When Howard suggests boarding school, Steve yells for the first time in half a decade and its one of the only real fights they ever have. Steve wins but Tony DOES go to prep school. Its called compromise. Maria sips her martini, hands Tony a small wrench and smirks. She likes having Steve around. He’s good for her baby boy and he’s good for Howard, keeps him from getting bitter. 

NotBitter!Howard is not an asshole to his son. He is actually supportive and invites him to come work on stuff with him in the lab and when he forgets to say I love you and I’m proud of you, Steve whispers to him at night things like “Babe, when was the last time you told TONY the things you tell ME about how great you think he is” and Tony grows up moderately well adjusted and he calls Tony Pop and Steve Dad and Maria Mom and when the car wreck happens, its Steve with him in the car and he drags Howard out of the car and gets them out of the way before The Winter Soldier can get off a shot off. 

In the end, Howard is still kicking around when Tony gets kidnapped. He is beside himself and he and Maria and Maria’s soulmate, who she met in the late 80s, are all sorta holding it down while “as a favor to Captain America” - Steve and Rhodey comb the fucking desert for Tony because STEVES FUCKING SON IS NOT DEAD DAMNIT HES NOT. And they find him and the arc reactor and Steve and Howard figure out Obie so that Tony never gets his heart ripped out because NO OKAY NO. He and Tony work together to go green and get involved in medical development. 

Howard passes away in his sleep in 2017 surprising no one. He was almost 100 years old. Steve may look like he’s still thirty but he’s an old man. They had their time and he has his family - Maria Stark and Tony and now Bucky and the rest of the Avengers. Damnit they were happy and shockingly, even Steve finds that he’s really okay.


	6. more to love (Bruce/Bucky not!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Bucky, the Hulk just fucking adopts the Winter Soldier like a kitten. *HAS NO REGRETS*

EEE! Okay so Bruce fucking KNOWS from trauma and knows from being a government labrat so of course of all the avengers he gets the trauma side of it for James, because he never knew Bucky and he’s not going to try and make this guy be someone he was before because Trauma Changes You. He spends a lot of time just sitting next to him meditating and James really likes the company without expectation because then he doesnt have to be alone. He lets James talk at him too and just doesnt judge and after awhile, James starts wanting Bruce to talk too and suddenly they’re almost as inseparable as Steve and Bucky. It’s crazy but it works and they do yoga together with Clint but Clint never stays to meditate after. 

The Big Guy likes James because JAMES ARM SMASH :DDD and then something crashes on top of him and Big Green LOSES HIS SHIT and goes on a one man wrecking crew and totally destroys ALL THE THING ENEMIES to the point where Steve is taking care or Bucky’s medical and the rest of the Avengers are just WATCHING like O_O. Clint pulls out a power bar and shares it with Nat like its popcorn cause this is good shit okay?

When literally everyone is dead and the buildings are dust, Bruce comes back and rushes to James’s side and is like omg are you okay and James smiles at him and lifts his dented as fuck metal hand and touches Bruce’s dirty face and Bruce kisses his palm and then kisses him and Steve clears his throat because um, James needs medical not kisses but he’s also SO HAPPY FOR BUCKY ;_; 

As for the kitten thing, Bruce calls him that in bed once and he comes so hard he literally sees stars. They may buy a collar and cat ears but only JARVIS knows.


	7. speeding cars (Brian/Dom, Fast and the Furious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Brian 38. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au

“Do you know why I pulled you over?”

Do not laugh, Dom thinks. Do not laugh. But Brian is in a street uniform complete with the hat and he can barely contain himself.

“No officer.”

“You were doing 95 in a 30 zone.” Brian says. “License and registration?” Dom lifts and eyebrow and Brian sighs. “Get out of the car, sir.”

“Fuck you, O’Conner.”

Brian shifts so that his gun is showing. Okay. Nice. He smiles and gets out of the Charger.

“Both hands on the car.” Dom obeys and feels himself get hard in his jeans as Brian frisks him. Its more frisky than it should be, kneading his cock through the fabric. Lips brush his neck. “Convince me to let you off with a warning.”

Dom shivers. “Yes officer.” Oh yeah. He likes this game.


	8. baby got leverage (steve/bucky, avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky, #11 partners in crime au, if I may?

Steve/Bucky #11

Steve cases the museums and collections because of his size. And because he’s a frigging genius with all things art. He makes the fakes that Bucky replaces the originals with. 

The heavy lifting are Bucky, Angie, and Peggy’s job. They have to disarm the security. They have to drop in from ceilings. They have to lift the paintings off the walls and replace them with the forgeries.

Bucky loves every second of it. He especially loves handing the paintings over to Steve. He loves watching Steve lights up. He loves the way he devours each sketch or brush stroke with wide, fascinated eyes like a child. He loves the way the passion for art burns through the youthful wonder to the man beneath, the man who lusts after beautiful things.

Bucky loves it when he is the beautiful thing Steve is looking at, when Steve is studying him like a painting him, taking him apart like an old frame and fucking him new like fresh canvas.

Most of all, Bucky loves Steve.


	9. you cut me open and i (han/leia, star wars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han and the terminal illness prompt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WArning - Terminal illness prompt so Han dies.

The Bargosian Hemorrhage Fever sweeps through Coruscant like the plague it is. One in three of the bipedal mammals on the planet catch it. Of the those that catch it, 80% die. The senate quarantines the planet at Leia’s suggestion. The hospitals are overloaded and emergency responders are limited to non-carbon-based life forms, reptiles, amphibians, and flora.

Its not enough. Han’s eyes start bleeding during the second week of the quarantine.

He holds out a hand when Leia attempts to approach. She freezes, hand pressed to her mouth. “Don’t touch me Princess. You know thats how it spreads.”

“But who did you touch?”

“I don’t know. Someone asymptomatic probably. Doesn’t matter now does it?”

“Han, this doesn’t mean-” she protest but he shakes his head.

“You know exactly what this means,” he sighs. He wipes at the bloody tear tracks and smiles. It’s wobbly and Leia can feel tears of her own start to slide down her face. “We’ve been here before, Princess. You’ll be fine.”

“I will but you-you won’t-”

“I’ll be fine too. At least this is fast. I’m lucky that way.” His smile falters. She’s learned over the years how to spot his cracks. “I always get the fast ways out.”

“And the children?”

“Are tough, like their mom. They know I love them. Leave the room, Princess. Leave me to it.”

“No.”

“Stubborn woman.”

“Are you surprised?” She asks with a shaky smile of her own.

“You surprise me everyday. You will til the day I die, Princess. I’m sure.”


	10. Cat Scratch Fever (Bucky/Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suzukiblu: I don't even WANT angst, I want Bruce/Bucky and "catscratches" and YOU KNOW WHY.
> 
> (bruce/bucky petplay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing from [chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3765031/chapters/8363395)

“Naughty Kitten,” Bruce hums and Bucky purrs.Even when he’s in trouble, Bruce is always gentle with him. Bucky can always trust that Bruce is only plays at being angry with him in a way that’s fun for both of them, that he will never hurt him in any way but what Bucky wants.

In this case though, he’s not sure what he did. He has to ask. He scratches at his cat ears with his fingers curled like a paw and peers across the bed at his master. “Meow?” 

“You scratched me, Kitten,” Bruce says gently. “When I was fucking you. See?” He twists so Bucky can see the fingernail marks, just barely red but definitely there. 

“Meow,” Bucky mewls apologetically. He leans forward and nuzzles the marks he left. He would never hurt Bruce on purpose. He loves him so much, how gentle, soft, sweet he is with him the way no one else is while never doubting that Bucky is strong enough to take exactly what he asks for.

“I know, Kitten, of course you didn’t mean to. But we have to teach naughty kittens lessons. You have to learn to keep your hands to yourself.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes that says he has been planning something for awhile, he’s just been waiting for an excuse. 

Bucky watches Bruce twist and lean over the bed and ferret beneath it. Bucky isn’t allowed to look under there even when they’re not playing. It’s where Bruce hides presents and he doesnt want Bucky to “spoil the surprise”. It’s dorky but sweet and the surprises are always always good. His collar came from under the bed. The ears came from under the bed. The rope was under the bed and the buttery soft leather cuffs with the D rings to thread the rope through came from under the bed too so Bucky complies.

What he comes up with this time is a box, large and black tied with a green ribbon. Bucky tugs the at the ribbon until it falls away and lifts the lid. His breath catches at whats inside. 

Mitts. Real cat paw mitts that he slides his hands into easily. There’s even a grip inside for him to wrap his hands around. He whimpers in pleasure and relief as he pulls them out of the box and plays his paws on his naked thighs. His paws so he can be Bruce’s kitten.

“Do you like them? I had to get them specially made and no, you do not want to know how but I thought-You’re always trying to get your hands curled up. Now you don’t have to.”

Bucky jumps him. Really, its that simple. He was one side of the bed one second and the other the next. He rubs his nose against Bruce’s face, purring and runs his paws, soft, velvet he realizes. Bruce shivers under him, his cock hardening with every stroke.

He wraps his paws around Bruce’s hard shaft. He’s still wet with lube and Bruce’s come from their last fuck so sliding down on it is an easy slide, the fullness making him whine in the back of his throat in a way that would be embarrassing if it didn’t make Bruce groan and his eyes roll back in his head.

“God,” he groans, thrusting up, somehow managing to hit Bucky’s prostate with each roll upwards. He strokes Bucky’s thighs, up his chest to tweak his nipples. Bucky whimpers and Bruce smiles. “That’s it. Come on Kitten, let go for me. Put your paws on my chest and ride me like a good kitty.”

Bucky is lost. He is lost to Bruce’s voice and words and hands and cock. He is lost to the way Bruce loves him, even this side of him that in a way is as strange and foreign as his metal arm and assassin past. He is lost to pleasure and he is coming, marking his territory with come that paints Bruce’s chest and shoulders and neck.

He falls into the mess and purrs. Bruce strokes his hair and smiles into his crown. “Love you kitten,” he murmurs. “So much.” Bucky wishes he could really purr.

Two days later, the Hulk catches Bucky as he falls from the roof of a thirty-five story building that’s bombed out from under him. He cradles Bucky in his hands and shakes his head. “Naughty kitten,” he booms.

Bucky adjusts his gun on his shoulder and kisses the Hulks thumb before jumping down and charging back into fray.


	11. Lay Your Hands (Bucky/Darcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky, 7 How long has it been since someone touched you?

Her head is resting on his chest and they’re still sweaty from their love making. She is panting softly and he loves her, loves her so much James doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

Darcy’s fingers gently trace the line where metal meets skin and she asks, “How long has it been?”

“How long has what been?”

“How long has it been since someone touched you?”

“Stark tuned my arm up yesterday.”

“No, James, with love. How long had it been since someone touched you with love?”

She could have punched him in the solar plexus and not left him as breathless. He tightens his grip on her hip and doesn’t panic. He doesn’t. It’s okay that he can’t remember. It’s okay. His therapist told him it’s okay. Steve and Darcy told him it’s okay. So it must be okay. 

“Can you remember?” She asks because damn her, Darcy can always see him. He shakes his head and Darcy smiles. Then she scooches up so she can kisses mouth. “Well now you can say the last time someone touched you with love was me and it was just a second ago.”

“Okay,” he whispers, hoarsely, “Okay Darce.”

“Okay,” she agrees. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [I take requests.](dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com)


End file.
